warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulumbas
|Level = 8 |MarkI = Tulumbas |Hardpoint = Medium |Weapon Number = 21 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 5 |Damage = 1,350 per rocket |Range = 500m |Reload = 18 seconds |Capacity = 8 rockets |Unload = 1.8 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Tulumbas is a mid-range (up to 500 meters) medium rocket weapon. Strategy This rocket launcher is similar to the light Pin, and the heavy Avalanche. It shoots 8 (rather than 4) weaker rounds at a higher rate of fire when compared to the Pin. It also has a longer reload time (18 seconds) than both the Pin and the Avalanche. Like its light and heavy counterparts, it has a reload while firing mechanic. Being a missile type weapon it causes splash damage to enemies near the corner of a cover. The missiles need to make contact with the enemy robot, or else they will continue to fly to their maximum distance. The Tulumbas is not a high DPS weapon, but can deal considerable damage quickly when the clip is fully reloaded (every 18 seconds), with the added benefit of being able to hit targets near a cover's corner, and if lucky damaging multiple robots at once. This makes it impossible for an enemy to corner-shoot you in safety. However, this weapon performs very poorly in close range combat. Being a mid range rocket weapon, the Tulumbas is best used with other similarly ranged rockets such as the Pin, Avalanche or the Trident. By remaining behind cover or out of range of robots equipped with short range weapons, then only breaking cover long enough to fire off a salvo, before returning to cover is a common strategy. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 1,350 |level-06-damage = 1,480 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 1,630 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 1,790 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 1,970 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 2,170 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 2,380 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 2,610 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,400,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 8 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2610 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 2658 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 2706 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 2754 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 2802 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 2850 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 2898 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 2946 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 2994 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 3042 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 3090 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 3138 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 8 rockets) Update History Poll Trivia *The S-13 Tulumbas (which is possibly where Pixonic got the name for this weapon from) is an unguided rocket used on fighter jets, It is usually fired in pairs, and is used for group targets to ensure a sure-fire hit. The S-25 shares the same feature. *Before the 2.9 update both Pin and Tulumbas utilizing the same missiles with same damage, but the Tulumbas's missiles have a yellow/orange coloration, as opposed the red coloration of Pin missiles. *There is a food named similar to the weapon. It is named Tulumba. Navigation